Beneath Their Veil
by Roxius
Summary: Behind the veil of hatred they held laid a deep, passionate love that neither of them were aware of. One-sided Apache X Mila-Rose, one-sided Mila-Rose X Apache. Hint of Sun-Sun X Harribel. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: More Mila-Rose X Apache goodness for you all...! If you enjoy that kind of thing. I hope I did well. It's kinda OOC, but...I tried. Really, I did!!! O_O

Now...please review. If you would be so kind. I would like that very much.

A...A...AAAAAAAAH!!! ha

By the way, Barragan's Bar belongs to Barragan in name only; his fraccion are the ones who actually run the place.

* * *

Apache stretched her thin, bony arms high over her head as she stepped into her bedroom late that evening. It was difficult, but somehow she made successfully made it through another day without killing anyone, or being killed herself. As usual, her crummy little room had the faint stench of blood and rotten flesh lingering in the dark-gray carpeting. The arrancar girl stepped over to the edge of her flimsy couch-bed, and reached underneath it to pull out a small, red notebook. A soft grin formed on her thin mouth; she always loved writing down a few of her personal experiences in her dairy before going to bed.

'I'm really kinda glad Harribel-sama suggested that I do this,' Apache thought as she flipped the dairy open to a blank page, 'I've been able to get out alot of thoughts and feelings that I've kept bottled up inside for so long...like the fact that I'm secretly attracted to women, for instance...'

Apache unsheathed a small, blue pen and began to scribble down her thoughts, muttering the words aloud underneath her breath as she wrote. It was a bad habit of hers, one that she just couldn't seem to break.

"Dear Diary...today I was in a really rough training session with Mila-Rose, when, out of the blue, I suddenly realized just how truly beautiful she was. Those long, slender legs...those deliciously plump butt cheeks...her round, bouncy breasts...her ever-loyal disposition to Harribel-sama...that stern, yet still so refined expression she always wears...I think I might actually be in love with her, diary. I always believed Harribel-sama was my one and only love, but now I know differently; despite her stingy attitude, loud voice and stalker-like devotion to Harribel-sama, Mila-Rose was a wonderful arrancar. I even purposely took a few light swings at her chest and crotch just so I could cope a quick feel. She was talking to me about something, but I didn't really hear it because I was so distracted by her immense beauty. She started yelling at me, and punching me, so I yelled and punched back, since it was to be expected. After that, we ate some Italian Ice out on the veranda with Harribel-sama and Sun-Sun, and that was basically all I did today. Oh yeah, and Nnoitra-sama tried to molest me, but Harribel-sama kicked his ass, and that was funny. I just had an idea for Mila-Rose's nickname too, although it's kinda corny...it's Mila-Vanilla. Is that alright?"

Apache had a pleasant look on her face as she slammed her diary shut. Her non-existent little heart soared at the very prospect of getting to see Mila-Rose again tomorrow. She didn't expect to ever actually be able to come out regarding her feelings, but just being near the tan-skinned amazoness was more than enough for her. She hide her love behind a veil of hate and distrust that would surely tear them only further apart; there wasn't any other choice left for her. It was a sad fate, but she wasn't going to pass through it with a pessimistic attitude. She always put her all into everything she did.

Closing her eyes, Apache pressed the diary close to her chest. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own gentle breathing. The book's musty odor filled her nostrils. While it seemed rather out of character for someone such as Apache, this emotional and physical attraction she felt towards Mila-Rose made her feel as giddy as a middle-school girl going on her first date. It was a bit embarrassing, and a bit relieving at the same time. Of course, in the end, any information revealing that she has a totally gay crush on Mila-Rose could never be allowed to see the light of day. Not only would it completely obliterate her reputation, but it would reveal she was really more of a girly-girl than the tomboy she made herself out to be.

After a few more seconds of sweet, silent bliss, Apache shoved her diary back into the dusty depths of the old mattress. A tiny smile still graced her lips as she curled up underneath the covers of her bed. The lone ceiling light slowly filckered off, filling the tiny room with darkness. Apache just knew she was going to have wonderful dreams tonight...and Mila-Rose would be there, walking close by her side, going every step of the way...

* * *

Unlike Apache, her fellow fraccion Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun liked to unwind with a few beers down at Barragan's bar before turning in for the night.

"You know," Mila-Rose loudly remarked as she downed her seventh J&B on the rocks, "I've been thinkin', Sun-Sun...about Apache. Alot. I've been thinking about Apache alot..."

"Mmh." Sun-Sun took a sip of her gin and tonic while she nodded.

As she spoke, Mila-Rose's eyeballs nearly rolled into the back of her head. "Yeah...I pick on her alot, and she bugs me, but...I can't help but feel like...like I really love her...y'know? We hide our feelings behind our boorish behavior! I like her more than normal...I love her...I love her like a woman, not just as a sister or a friend...I want to pin her down to the floor and ravish her sweet, virgin body...I want to make love to her so powerful that it would tear the very fabric of space and time in half..."

Whereas Choe Neng Poww and Ggio Vega were very interested in hearing more, Sun-Sun looked quite displeased. "Ugh...this is definitely not something I need to hear right now," the snake girl hissed, "Just keep your weird, twisted lesbian fantasies to yourself, please..."

"Meh...suit yourself, Harribel-sama's #1 fangirl..." Mila-Rose retorted with a lazy shrug.

Sun-Sun scowled; she really wished people would stop referring to her as that. She only masturbated to a photo of the Tres Espada ONCE, after all.


End file.
